


In the Realm of the Impossible

by christiant



Series: Beyond The Breach [8]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christiant/pseuds/christiant





	In the Realm of the Impossible

In a perfect world, Tyler C. Armstrong survives the neural damage that solo piloting Saint Jude had done to her.

Her left arm is shot, along with her equilibrium, but she lives.

She meets a nice fella. She meets a lot of mean ones too. Even sweeter dames, though.

Eventually she's pregnant. 

She gets married.

Virginia B. Masters-Hale is her maid of honor and her mother gives her away.

She has a son and she calls him Mason Osbourne. 

Well, everyone else does; she calls him Oz, like on Buffy because she's a geek.

If she'd had a daughter, she'd have named her Virginia.

She'd have named her son after her co-pilot (sisterfriendsoulmate), but she didn't think a boy named Virgin would go far in life.

Emotionally or physically.

Virginia pilots Saint Jude with a rookie and goes on with her life, unfettered by guilt.

They stay together forever.

This is not a perfect world. I am dying. Jeanie will be destroyed.


End file.
